


Tis The Season

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Holidays, Revelations, Slice of Life, Snow, Snowed In, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlotte's determined to make this the most memorable Christmas ever for her wife, Becky.





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penelo14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelo14/gifts).



> Prompt: Becky adores the snow, loves making snowmen and snow angels. Charlotte...not so much. But seeing Becky run around like an adorable child, how can she not jump in on the action? Besides, they can warm up with some nice hot chocolate in front of the fire when Becky eventually tires out.

Tis The Season

Charlotte _hates_ the snow.

Don’t get it wrong- she _loves_ the idea of a white Christmas but only in theory.

If she could spend Christmas in Arizona where it was brown but warm, she’d be completely happy. Yet, she also is _painfully_ aware her wife, Becky would never allow that.

Charlotte had gone as far as suggesting that very thing a few years ago. Becky’s response is still engrained in her to this very day.

_You can do that. Have your warm, brown Christmas and I’ll stay home with the dog._

Becky had been so ridiculously annoyed that Charlotte had _never_ suggested anything like that ever again.

Now, it's the twenty-third of December and it's snowing.

"Guess we're getting a white Christmas after all!" Becky squeals, watching fat white snowflakes fall from the sky. "This is going to be the perfect Christmas!"

 _Oh you have no idea_ Charlotte thinks, staring at the small wrapped package under the tree. _Just wait, Bex, just wait._

Charlotte rises to her feet, staring outside through the giant bay window that overlooks the backyard. There's maybe half an inch of snow that's stuck to the ground. She reaches out, pressing her hand against the glass. She laughs, the frosty glass almost ticking her fingertips.

"I want to go outside!" Becky squeals, jumping up. "Come on, Char. Let's go catch snowflakes!"

All Charlotte wants is a nap and some Ginger Ale. Her stomach hasn't felt right lately. Yet, she decides to suck it up for Becky's sake.

"Surprised you didn't want to wait for more snow," Charlotte comments, pulling on an over-sized men's trench coat.

"Not like we've got much by way of snow yet," Becky scoffs, opening the backdoor. "I want to just enjoy what we can as long as we have it!"

Charlotte steps outside, using Becky as cover for the biting wind. She gasps in delight, noticing the deck shimmering with a light frost. She's taken aback by the beauty of it all.

While Charlotte hates snow and the way it makes everything wet and cold, she _loves_ the way it takes over, making everything so pretty.

"Now, tell me. Why would you ever want to have Christmas in Arizona" Becky says this word as if she's swearing, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "When you have beauty like this in your own backyard?" She broadly sweeps her arm showing off the yard.

“You are _never_ going to let me live down the fact I wanted to spend Christmas in Arizona that one time, are you?” Charlotte asks, wrapping her arms around Becky’s waist. “The one time I wanted to be warm and spoil us with fancy smoothies by the pool with warm weather.”

Her voice trails off.

“For Christmas?” Becky doesn’t even attempt to hide the disdain in her voice. “That sounds terrible!” She rolls her eyes. “Come on, Char. Don’t be a rebel without a Claus.”

Charlotte stifles a laugh, not wanting to appear _too_ amused. The last thing she wants to do is encourage Becky to continue with her terrible puns.

“Alright, Bex. Enjoy your snow. I’m cold. I’m tired. I’m not feeling well. Going to put on the kettle for tea. Don’t be _too_ long and I’ll let you join me for tea and a nap.” Charlotte kisses Becky for good measure.

“Feel better, Love.” Becky returns the kiss. “I’ll be in in a bit.”

Charlotte goes inside and puts a kettle of water on the stove. She pulls down her favorite teapot- a vintage pink china teapot with delicate white roses and sets it aside.  
_Ginger tea should help…I hope._ Charlotte thinks, adding the dehydrated ginger root to a tea strainer. _God, I hate feeling like this._

Becky walks in, red faced and grinning. Flakes of snow melt in her hair and her eyes just shine with exhilaration.

“Ginger or Irish Breakfast?” Charlotte asks, rising to her feet. She pulls down two mugs- one chipped blue coffee mug and a blue and white floral china teacup. “Remind me to buy a new tea set. Maybe one where everything matches?”

“Eventually. Christmas is coming, My Love. Oh, and Irish Breakfast please.” Becky accepts the mug offered to her by Charlotte. “Since when do you drink ginger tea?” She eyes her wife suspiciously.

“Sometimes, I just want a nice cup of ginger tea. I like the spiciness.” Charlotte sets a teabag in Becky’s mug.  
\---  
“You’re acting odd,” Becky comments, watching Charlotte. “Can’t put my finger on it.”

Charlotte shrugs, settling into bed. The snow has now gotten heavier and is sticking. They are officially snowbound for Christmas.

“I’m fine, Bex. Told you I wasn’t feeling well.” Charlotte sighs. “Think I caught AJ’s flu.” She settles against Becky.

“Ready for Christmas?” Becky asks, running her fingers through Charlotte’s hair. “Angel, why aren’t you on top of my tree?”

Charlotte would have answered but she was already sound asleep, her head resting on Becky’s chest.  
\---  
Charlotte wakes up, feeling worse than she had the night before. She’s nauseous. Her mouth tastes like an old sock and she’s _pretty sure_ her hair is everywhere.

She groans, trying to shake off whatever’s bothering her. She’s not used to feeling this crappy.

Suddenly, the bitter taste of bile floods her mouth. She just manages to squeeze out of Becky’s grasp and runs to the bathroom, hoping she makes it in time. She just manages to get to the toilet in time to be sick.

Charlotte makes a feeble attempt to keep her hair out of the toilet. Just as she’s about to give up, assuming she’d just shower, she feels Becky’s hand on her back.

“Some flu,” Becky comments, holding Charlotte’s hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. “Get back in bed and I’ll bring you some ginger ale.” She helps Charlotte to her feet and then, offers her a small paper cup of water.

“No, can go with you,” Charlotte grumbles stubbornly. She rinses her mouth and then, gasps. In the midst of her illness, she had completely forgotten that it was Christmas Eve. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Eve. I would kiss you but I really don’t want to take a chance of catching your flu.” Becky laughs, pointing out the window. “It’s a perfect Christmas, Charlotte! Look at that snow!”

The entire world is white.

“We’ll have to go play in it.” Charlotte _hates_ the idea of destroying the pristine snow but she also knows that nothing will make her Becky happier.

“You’d do that for me?” Becky asks, raising an eyebrow. “Thought you hated snow, Miss Christmas in Arizona?”

“Yes, I _hate_ snow but for some reason, I love you.” Charlotte wraps her arms around Becky. “It balances out.” She tightens her hug. “Can I just say I cannot wait to give you your Christmas gift?”

“Is it better than the year you signed me up for the cheese of the month club?” Becky teases.

Earlier in their relationship, Charlotte had made the mistake of signing Becky up for a cheese of the month club. It had been fun for the first few months until they had gotten more cheese than they could possibly eat.

Yet something else Becky will _never_ let Charlotte live down.

“Oh, I think you will _love_ it. “ Charlotte smirks inconspicuously. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Becky smiles happily.

“Are you _sure_ you feel up to it?” Becky asks anxiously. She reaches out, groping for Charlotte’s hand. “ _Do not push yourself on my accord._ ”

Charlotte still feels off but it’s the kind of off that will only ease with time and rest. She’s not going to let her condition slow her down.

“Come on. “ Charlotte drags Becky by the hand. “We’ll go play and maybe, _just maybe_ , I’ll give your your gift a day early.”

Charlotte brushes her teeth and does her best to make herself presentable. Then, she pulls the trench coat and a pair of snow boots on and waits for Becky.

Once Becky is at the door, she grabs Charlotte’s hand and pulls her out onto the deck.

There is a foot and a half of snow on the ground. It’s the most snow she can remember ever seeing at Christmas.

“You forgot your gloves.” Becky presses a pair of pink wool gloves into Charlotte’s hand. “Let’s do this.”

Charlotte watches Becky throw herself into the snow drifts and make snow angels. She’ll never admit how much she loves being out there, mainly because of how happy Becky is.

A patch of untouched snow distracts Becky long enough for Charlotte to decide to act. She reaches into a drift and grabs a handful of snow. When Becky’s back is turned, Charlotte jams the snow down her back.

“Charlotte! I’m going to kill you.” Becky spins around, squealing. She gently tackles Charlotte into a snow drift.

The cold snow soaks into her coat. Struggling to her feet, Charlotte begins to shiver violently. Becky envelops her in a hug.

“Let’s go. I believe you offered me an early Christmas present.” Becky leads Charlotte into the house.

Charlotte change out of her damp clothes and into too-big yoga pants and one of Becky's merch shirts. As she stares in the mirror, she can't help smoothing down the shirt, hoping it isn't too tight.

As she ambles back to the living room, she's delighted to see that Becky's started the fire. The heat is delicious, just managing to take the chill out of the room without making it suffocating. Charlotte accepts the warm mug Becky thrusts at her.

"More ginger tea. In a perfect world, it'd be hot chocolate but I figured you'd kill me since you have the flu." Becky leans in, giving Charlotte a passionate kiss. "I don't want the flu but it's Christmas. At least, I'll have caught the flu for a good reason!" She laughs, her eyes shining. "Happy Christmas!"

 _Oh, you have no idea._ Charlotte thinks, warming her hands on the mug. Then, she takes a sip of the tea, delighting in the delicious spiciness that warmed her soul and soothed her nausea. _It's going to take a lot for you to ever top this year._

"You're wearing my shirt!" Becky squeals, clearly delighted. "I love you when you do that."

They settle on the couch. The fire crackles. The tree is lit with bright Christmas lights that flicker. Charlotte's never seen such a perfect scene and she knows it's about to get better. She sighs, her excited anxiety threatening to bubble over.

She knows it's now or never.

"Start with this one and I'll be right back." She hands Becky a large box wrapped in silver paper and tied with a delicate bow.

She comes back a few minutes later to find Becky still struggling with the box. Charlotte tightens the belt on her silk kimono, laughing as Becky just manages to get the ribbon off.

"You used _industrial_ ribbon," Becky accuses. She removes the box top and reaches in, pulling out three smaller boxes. "More boxes! How did you know that's what I always wanted?"

"Hush, Bex." Charlotte lightly swats at her wife's shoulder. "Keep opening." She sits on the arm of the couch and watches.

"A snugglesaurus and a unicorn!" Becky holds up two stuffed animals. "Not sure _why_ they're this small but one can never have too many cuddly friends."

"Keep going." Charlotte gestures to the last box.

"Why do I feel like my queen is up to something?" Becky asks, opening the third box.

"Me? Swear I'm innocent." Charlotte fusses with the kimono sash as a way to channel her nervous energy.

"We're getting a puppy?" Becky asks, pulling out a metal spoon. " _And then there were three_." She reads the inscription on the spoon.

"Um." Charlotte is at a loss for words. She knows Becky can be dense but how could she be _that_ dense? "Close your eyes." She digs around the pocket of her kimono, coming up with a long gold box. She checks to make sure Becky has her eyes closed. Once she can, she opens the box and clips its contents to Becky's wrist. "Open."

"Char, a charm bracelet?" Becky gasps, bringing her wrist to eye level. "How did you know I wanted one?"

 _I didn't._ Charlotte thinks, watching Becky inspect each charm by rubbing it between her fingers. _Wonder how long it takes for her to find the special charm._

Charlotte had taken extra care to make sure that each charm represented Becky somehow. At the end of the bracelet, there were three special charms that would ultimately give away Becky's actual gift.

"Char?" Becky's voice shakes. "Why are the last three charms a mother's charm, a pacifier and a pram?" Her eyes slowly widen.

"Why don't you open your last gift and find out?" Charlotte asks, placing Becky's hand on the sash. After a few moments of Becky not moving, Charlotte holds Becky's hand in hers and helps her to pull open the kimono.

The kimono falls open, sliding off Charlotte's shoulders. The kimono hits the ground in a soft swish of fabric. Then, Charlotte nods down, suggesting Becky look.

There's a beautiful piece of red ribbon tied around Charlotte's middle, ending in a beautiful bow. A small gift tag is attached to the bow.

"Do not open until August?" Becky presses her hand to her now-open jaw. "You're _pregnant_?" Her eyes grow moist.

"9 weeks, 3 days as of today." Charlotte holds a small framed picture that she'd been concealing. "See?" She traces a shape with her index finger on the glass. "That's our baby."

"Thought they wouldn't get the results back until after Christmas?" Becky asks, finally allowing herself to sit. She reaches up, wiping the tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to ask because I know the waiting was making us both crazy."

"Results came early. Call it a Christmas miracle." Charlotte shrugs.

After three years together, Charlotte and Becky had decided that it was finally time to start their family. The decision had not been an easy one but it made sense. They were madly in love with a strong marriage. What better way to extend that than to have a baby? After months of hormone shots and various medical procedures, it's great to know that their hard work had not been in vain.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asks, noticing for the first time that Becky is on her knees and pushing her shirt up.

"Saying hello." Becky presses a gentle kiss to the center of Charlotte's still flat stomach. "This is the best gift that I could have ever received."

Charlotte gently ruffles Becky's hair, letting Becky just kneel with her head pressed to her stomach. After a few minutes, she offers Becky her hand and helps her up.

"Merry Christmas, Bex." Charlotte leans in, giving Becky a deep, passionate kiss.

She knows that it will be hard to ever top this Christmas and she's okay with that.

Holidays like this tend to be once in a lifetime.


End file.
